How to stalk a brother by Ice
by AyuMiharu
Summary: actually Ice doesn't want to stalk Nor, but when he figure out that Nor loves Den, and Den might love Nor, as well; he is so interested in the development of their relationship... . T for language and violence.


Hey guys that's the first Chapter. I hope it isn't too creepy. Please show mercy.

And I hope you don't kill me because I wrote that Prussia is annoying (personally I don't think so, he is the most awesome character), but it is Ice opinion.

_**I do not own Axis Powers Hetalia neither the Character.**_

* * *

_It all has started last month:_

_Norway is my bigger brother and the creepiest guy I have ever met. Denmark is the most annoying person on earth, that's what Norway says. Personally I think there are a lot of annoying guys. For example America or Prussia, they both are thinking they are the best and most important person (nation) in the world. England is also really annoying. He has really big psychical problems. And Finland, he is too cheerful. Annoying. And France, he isn't really annoying; he is a pervert (that's worse). The most annoying person is Hong Kong; he looks during all meetings in my direction with this creepy look… I hate it. But that's enough about annoying and creepy countries._

I should wake up and get ready. Otherwise I will come too late for breakfast and Fin would get mad; _and you don't want to see that. It's scary._

This morning Norway was acting different. He woke up earlier than usually and didn't complain about Denmark or hit him. He neither used his magic to stop Denmark and Sweden fighting. He didn't care…_ Maybe he's ill. This behavior was untypical for him. Maybe England cursed him? I will kill him if he had._ I decided to follow him when he left the house. At first he went out with Finland and helped him with some stuff, I couldn't see what they exactly did. _Who cares? Somehow he was acting like a girl… WHAT! NORGE?_

That was really something wrong. _Okay Norge wears this hairclip and he has this really beautiful soft hair. No, no he is my brother nothing is beautiful on him. Ahhh Ice concentration!_ Okay may he be falling for someone … _NOOO-. Norway isn't this kind of person. But he spends time with Fin; and Fin … em he is Sve's wife …and they both are males… __WHAAR Arrr ...creepy countries. What's wrong with them? But more important is: what's wrong with bróðir?_

"Norway, it's nice that you helped me. It's new but good. We should spend more time together. Em… maybe I could also help you with some stuff?" Finland stuttered. "Maybe!" Norway responded, with a smile _….A SMILE … he is ill, he will die; the whole world will __**die**__ ….. ahhhhhh-!_. Maybe I'm exaggerating. But this was too untypical for Norway.

I continued with following brother. I felt like a stalker, like a creepy fangirl who followed her crush. _Stupid Iceland you're on a mission! _Norway went to the park. Why did he go to the park?_ … He might have a date … with a girl, yes with a nice girl._ He stood in front a bench and looking around while I was hiding myself behind a tree. He was waiting for someone. _OMG …. I should stop this; it isn't good to stalk his older brother during a date …. WHAAAT! _

England was coming in Norway's direction_. Please God, don't let England be his date. PLEASE!_

"Well, Norway … isn't Romania here?"

"No, Idiot, he isn't … and you're late."

That's good Norway called him _Idiot_ and they wouldn't be alone. Wait, why were the three meeting each other?

"I'm tired of this kind of games." A new voice complained. "Why are we meeting each other again? What kind of emergency is it this time? Please don't let it be this tsundere crap, again. Your both brothers are annoying."

"What? Tsunerth? What is this?" Norway asked. "Tsundere!" England answered annoyed. "That's something Japanese …" "It's annoying" Norway interrupted England's explanation.

"Okay what's the problem?" Romania asked. "It is our club. Next time I can't come to our meetings." England explained. "WHHAT! And that's the reason why we had to come the whole fucking way to you!" Romania screamed. "You could have told us this while you have texted us." Norway said bored. "Em … that's not the only reason why I wanted you two to come. … We might will get new members in our club. There are other nations which are interested in magical things." Norway and Romania didn't say anything. Maybe they had to digest England's news? "Okay. I have to go home, guys… em England, you are … never mind" Romania left the two other nations. He went towards my direction. "Oh, hi Iceland" he greeted me and went ahead. For my luck, Norway and England didn't notice me.

England's smart-phone rang. "Oi, America. … What do you want? ….You are an idiot. …. Okay I will come. ….. No … you have to wait. …. Bye. … I know … bye!" England hanged up. "Idiot" he said. "Nor, I have to leave you but I see you will get company."

Did he know that I was behind the tree?_ Please NO! _But when England had left I recognized that he didn't mean me. "NORGE, BUDDY! How are you? You were acting strange this morning. Are you ill, do you need something? And why did Fin want that I meet you in the park?" Denmark was annoying. _WAIT?_ Fin wanted Denmark to meet Norway. Because he was acting weird? _Why he? I am much better, I am his brother. Am I jealous of Denmark? No way. _

"What did Fin said? You should go to the park? Annoying." Norway responded. "Okay buddy what's up. I'll listen to you. You can say everything to me. I will always help you. You know. That's what friends do." Norway looked sad at the moment when Denmark said 'friends'. Okay if I didn't know my brother I would say he looked so sad because the word 'friend' wasn't enough for him but …. was he?

_NOO! Could it be… ? Brother and Denmark…. Never ever… _

"Nor you still are acting strange." Denmark got worried. Nor didn't look into Dens eyes. What's wrong?

_Nor…? _

My brother looked so sad. "Denmark…" he said, hanged his head in shame. "What is Norway?" Denmark asked then he pressed his arms around Norway's back. "Do you need you a hug?" he asked cheerfully.

_Silly Denmark, now you will suffer._ But Norway didn't jostle Den away. He didn't hit Denmark neither he choked him. _What's wrong?_ Norway reciprocated the hug. He closed his eyes and there was this smile on his face, the smile was hidden but it was there… he enjoyed it. Brother enjoyed a hug from Denmark … _Oh My God… what's wrong with the world… it is too much. Too much for me._

But after a while, Denmark recognized that there was something wrong. "Norge" he noticed anxiously while he pushed Norway away. "Are you ill?" he put his hand on Norway's forehead, Den didn't feel any heat. "mhhh..? It might would be better with the lips" when Norway heard this he blushed and punched Denmark. Denmark hit a raw nerve. "Norway, that's mean. I only wanted to help you." Denmark whined. "Buu-ut kissing me… that doesn't help. Idiot." Norway yelled flustered. "Idiot how dare you" Denmark didn't understand anything. "Nor..?" Brother sulked and said "When you want to kiss me make it the right way…" _WHAAAT ? NOR WHY HOW WHAT!_ Den looked quizzically. "You mean…" he asked. Norway recognized what he had said. He flushed. "NOOO .. You- I don't mean this, PERVERT!" Norway stammered. _Oh.. I need a drink, a really strong liquor._

Den pressed Nor's body again his own. _Don't touch brother like that. Stop it, you pervert._ He laid his arms around Nor's back and held him close. Norway flushed. He didn't curse or hit Denmark. Nor looked Den deep into his eyes. This look! He wanted to .. .! Norway raised his head and their faces came closer. My breath speeded up. Brother was acting like a girl. … NOOOO! I covered my eyes and looked into another direction; I shouldn't see this. I decided to leave the two alone. "Okay Brother I have to leave. I have an appointment with the Netherlands. We are going to have some drinks. Actually I should ask you if you want to join us but I know you don't want to. Bye Nor!" _Denmark …. What a mood ruiner_. Norway looked soo … annoyed. "DU IDIOT, komm aldri tilbake igjen! Jeg hater deg!" Norway shrieked after Denmark and threw some heavy things after him. Poor Den, but it was his own fault. I was glad that I wasn't Norge's victim. _I know it is dangerous to get brother mad. But for some reason Nor never gets mad at me, I am only annoyed __by him__._

Maybe I should console him, but when I did this he would know that I had stalked him. And then he would get mad. I decided to leave him alone. Norway left the park and I went home.

When I had arrived at our house I was greeted by Finland. _Oh … there was something_…. . Fin looked at me with this big annoying cheerful smile. "Hii~ Ice~ ! Where have you been? I was looking for you!. Ah sorry. ..Did I say something wrong?" I remembered that Fin had to know about Nor's feeling otherwise he would never sent Den to Nor. And why didn't Nor tell me about his feelings. Why Fin?

"WHY? Do you know that Nor loves Den, and I am not. Why has he only told it to you!" I asked exasperated. "What? Norway is falling for Denmark? Are you serious? Oh my God. How cute~" Fin asked cheerful. "Whaat?" I recognized my mistake. "I guess you haven't known about this." "No Ice I didn't… but why have you thought so?" Fin asked. "em I stalked Brother today, and when Denmark came and said that you sent him to look after Nor, and Nor acting so weird in Den's presence. I thought you sent him to … I don't know…" I tried to explain my inexcusable actions. "I have sent Denmark to Norway because Norway was acting odd this morning and I have worried about him. Actually I wanted to send you to him because you are his brother, but I couldn't find you, therefore I sent Denmark to him. I have never known about their feelings. I have always thought they are only friends. But … aww it's too cute~" "Please! Fin, don't say it to someone else. Anyone. They two don't know that I know it and I think they neither know it that the love each other." I entreated to Fin. "You think Denmark loves Norway as well?" Fin looked confused. "Yes, I don't think it, I know it!" I stumbled confident and embarrassed at the same time. I am damned. I will be send to hell.

* * *

**Moin moin :D**

(TAT) sniff*~

_**Bróðir:** Brother (Icelandic)_

_**DU IDIOT, :** you idiot (Norwegian)_

_**komm aldri tilbake igjen!:** come never back again (Norwegian)_

_**Jeg hater deg! :** I hate you! (Norwegian)_

Don't blame me, I am not so good in Norwegian and Icelandic, but I didn't use Google translation. I tried to get my translantion on another way ;D

**Thanks to my friend wodolay for being my beta. **


End file.
